DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 97.9 Home Radio is the radio station broadcasting CHR music format. It is owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, #709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at along Quirino Highway, Novaliches, Quezon City. 97.9 Home Radio operates 24 Hours a day, except Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. History 'Easy and AC Format (2000-2014)' '97dot9 Home Radio' Home Radio followed an easy listening program format. This format was introduced in 2000 by its Program Director, Nestor De Guzman Doria. This format was an immediate success, increasing Home Radio's ratings and earning the title "#1 Easy Listening Station" in Metro Manila in a matter of 6 Months. This format was then adapted and implemented to the provincial stations. Some of them shifted to CHR-orriented. Aside from its easy listening format during Weekdays, it carried CHR-oriented programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). Home Radio was fully automated from its inception, with canned spiels and liners, with the first fully automated DJ Jackie (Lannie Chan, introduced last October 16, 2006), and veteran DJ Rick Spade (Frederick Billano) as its Production Specialist. Until 2009, when it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, Home Radio bade goodbye to its former easy listening format in favor of its current Hot AC station, until it eventually after its 10-months when Home Radio decided to return back of its Top 40 and easy listening format format are the mix. 'Hot AC Format' (2014–2015) 'Natural 97.9' On March 17, 2014, after 14 years on air as an easy-listening station, Home Radio and its provincial stations underwent reformat to a Hot AC/Top 40 station. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. Former DM 955, Kool 106, Star FM & Yes FM DJ and current DWIZ assistant program director and announcer Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano is now the station manager of 97.9 Home Radio Natural Manila and Operations Manager for Home Radio Network. After the Holy Week, the management decided to retire the "Home Radio" brand in favor of retaining its "Natural" brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. It also launched its evening radio show hosted by Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc. However, it lasted until the end of 2014. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. 'Return of 97.9 Home Radio Natural' On November 3, 2014, management brought back the "Home Radio" brand and return of easy listening format (Adult Contemporary and Adult Hits) and playing the hottest hits three times a day from 5-9am, 12nn-2pm and 5-9pm. Just in time for the return of female DJs after dismissed of 4-months and this time is Candy Grapes, the original and only Home Radio female DJ made a return. On January 2015, the station changed its language back into full English. At the same year, 97.9 Home Radio Natural! turning into 15th year anniversary celebration as the #1 FM station in the country since its glory days as the most listened-to Adult Contemporary station, with the theme and the tagline Celebrating 15 Years of Home Radio Natural. 'New CHR/Top 40 Format' (2015–present) On Easter Sunday 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and tagline execution. The current format is CHR/Top 40 music mixed with OPM, simply known as CHR Local. DJs 'Current' * Johnny (Mario Ubaldo, formerly Jack, Tommy Tambay/Matthew Dancer of Love Radio Legaspi, Mister Love of Love Radio Naga, Super Mario of MOR Naga, Mighty Mario of Star FM Legaspi, Jimbo Rock of Star FM Naga and Jimmy Nerd of 90.7 DWDA) * Rico (Frederick Billano, formerly Rick Spade) * Adam (formerly Bobcat) * Marco (Andru Maranan, formerly Kristoff) * Braggy (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) * Candy (Grace Purugganan, formerly Toni) * Jake (Marc Anthony Lim, formerly Marc Mackerel of 97.1 OKFM and FOX 89.9 Legazpi) * Castri Cabatay (Pilipinas Aguilas) 'Previous' 97dot9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Natural/Natural 97.9 * Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) * Lucy Lemon (Avegail Devierte, formerly Louie, now host of Radyo Klinika on DWIZ) * Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex, now with Wish 1075 as Jelly Kiss) * Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM, now with UNTV 37) * Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) * Duncan Ramos * Jimmy Bondoc 97dot9 Home Radio * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) * Geri (formerly Amazing Aloha of 107.5 Win Radio (now 107.5 Wish FM) and Dyosabelle of 91.5 Big Radio (now OMMPH! Radio 91.5) and 106.7 Energy FM) * Jackie Programs 'Weekdays' Regular weekdays, 97.9 Home Radio Natural! continues to be playing the current playlist by today's hottest hits for CHR/Top 40 usually three times a day from 5 am to 9 am, 12 nn to 2 pm and 5 pm to 9 pm while it continuously playing the share in selected hit songs of enjoying their easy listening format (Soft Adult Contemporary and Adult Hits) from 1990's up to present, from love songs, lite rock, pop and R&B. * Jake in the Morning - Hosted by Jake; Weekdays, 5am-9am. * Braggy Bunch Show - Hosted by Braggy; Weekdays, 9am-12nn. * It's Lunchtime - Hosted by Marco; Weekdays, 12nn-2pm. * Talkback with Johnny - Hosted by Johnny; Weekdays, 2pm-5pm. * Highway 54 - Hosted by Castri Cabatay; Weekdays, 5pm-9pm. * Dear Candy - Hosted by Candy; Weekdays, 9pm-12mn. Throwback * The Vault - Thursdays, all day, the hits of the 90's up to early 200's (1990-2008). 'Weekends:' Every weekend, 97.9 Home Radio Natural make sure that today's hottest hits for CHR/Top 40 starts from 5 am to 1 am on Saturdays and 5 am to 1 pm and 5 pm to 9 pm on Sundays. * The Breakfast Show - Hosted by Rico; Saturdays-Sundays, 5am-10am. * Brunch at Adam - Hosted by Adam, Saturdays, 10am-2pm and Sundays, 10am-1pm. * Home Radio Weekly Top 20 (H20) - Home Radio's Top 20 music countdown; Saturdays, 2pm-5pm. * Saturday Fun Machine - Hosted by Braggy; Saturdays, 5pm-9pm. * The Pit - Saturdays, 9pm-1am, a weekly remix show features it's top club DJ's in Manila. * Happy Hour - Hosted by Johnny Banana playing rock music; Sundays, 1pm-5pm. * Marco Tonight - Hosted by Marco; Sundays, 5pm-9pm. Segments * Home Radio News, Now! - Hourly newscast; Monday-Saturdays, 6am-6pm. * Home Radio Classic Jam, Natural - Remember good old memories with the timeless hits from 70s and 80s; everyday, every hour. * Pinoy Music Jam - Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits from past and present; everyday, every hour. Home Radio stations See also * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * 97dot9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - An AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila